Madness Venomania Fruit
by wind scarlett
Summary: What if Luffy ate fruit that changed his personality into dangerous playboy? M for disturbing lemony scenes. Luffy/Harem
1. His lovely women

**Note: **These days my brain seems badly damaged, seriously. Well, this is NOT characters bashing, but Luffy's harem, which based on Gakupo's _Madness of Duke Venomania._ However, if you feel offended or else, flames are gladly welcomed. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Eiichiro Oda and Yamaha Corp.

* * *

><p><strong>Madness Venomania Fruit<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Monkey D. Luffy was the current pirate king, the captain of Straw Hat Pirates. He was so oblivious to women, yet they love him to the fullest. However, accidentally eating one of the most dangerous forbidden fruit, which happened to be _madness venomania fruit_, he got different personality. You read it correctly, everyone. He got slightly different personality. Luffy enjoyed having those women around him.

**.**

**.**

**Boa Hancock: slave of your love**

Hancock was famous as the most beautiful woman in the sea, largely known as Pirate Empress. Yet, she was also the first and biggest lover of Luffy. Once, she had been one of Tenryuubito's slaves. Nowadays, she became his.

"Ohhh~!" Hancock hissed when Luffy kissed her, tracing her jaw line with his kisses. "Please don't stop what you are doing, Luffy-sama~!"

"Shishishi…" Luffy stared at her. "Who owns you?"

"Luffy-sama, I'm forever yours!" Hancock answered eagerly, spreading her beautiful legs. "I'm forever your slave!"

**.**

**.**

**Nami: free of charge**

Best known as sexy money lover and tricky woman, Nami had been in love with her captain for years. She didn't refuse when Luffy entered her room and demanded everything from her, every night.

"I hate you!" Nami bit her lips sexily. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Shishishi…" Luffy laughed. He dressed himself in godlike speed. "Less than one hour! I got free of charge!"

"Oh, knucklehead! I hate you!"

**.**

**.**

**Nico Robin: private teacher**

Luffy saved her in Arabasta, and Robin followed him ever since. As brilliant woman from Ohara, she possessed better knowledge than everyone else did. She wanted to tell Luffy everything he wanted to know, including several sex positions that he loved.

"This way, Luffy… yes… that's it…" Robin closed her eyes when Luffy entered her from the back. They had tried 67 ways so far and he was going better and better. "You've got the knack for sexual experimentation, Luffy."

"Shishishi…" Luffy grinned happily. "That's because you are the best teacher ever, Robin."

"It's my honor, captain…"

**.**

**.**

**Nevertari Vivi: unselfish princess**

Vivi could do anything for protecting her country, including worked as undercover agent in Baroque Works long time ago. Nowadays, she couldn't help being one of Luffy's lover to make sure the Pirate King protected Arabasta. She had no other choices.

"Shishishi…" Luffy opened her frock impatiently. "It's been a long time…"

Vivi closed her eyes, hoping everything would be ended soon.

**.**

**.**

**Margaret: his majesty personal tailor **

Margaret was villager of Kuja tribe in the Isle of Women. She adored her queen very much, as big as she adored his king too. She knew perfectly that she couldn't beat Hancock, but Luffy's charms were too attractive to be resisted. There, every time His Majesty came to Isle of Women, Margaret made up several reasons for them.

"This time, please give this dress to Hebihime-sama, Luffy-dono…"

Luffy threw the dress to the floor. All he had in mind was Margaret, nothing else. "Shishishi…"

"Ohhh, Luffy-dono… I miss you sooo…" Margaret revealed her new ruffled underwear, which torn by Luffy within seconds. "I do miss you…"

**.**

**.**

**Princess Shirahoshi: biggest mermaid ever**

The only daughter of King Neptune, Princess Shirahoshi met Luffy when she had been locked for years in the tower. She secretly developed big crush toward Luffy, and of course, Luffy replied her feeling. Claiming Fishman Island as one of his territories, Luffy also claimed Shirahoshi as his woman.

"GEAR THIRD! GOMU-GOMU NO GIGANT PENIS!"

"OOOOHHHH, LUFFY-SAMAAAAA!"

Sometimes both of them startled by the amount of sea monsters that accidentally called by her hysterical screaming. Yet, they seemed liked it.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that there are more female characters to be Luffy's women, hehe.<strong>

**Flames are gladly welcomed anyway. **


	2. His Marine Ladies

**Note:** finally it is clear that my screwed up brain caused by typhoid fever and hypertension. I'm not going to die, not yet. Thanks for reading and giving me feedbacks, by the way. This chapter is presented for you~!

**Warning**: rape, sexual assault, and many more

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Madness Venomania Fruit part 2<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Monkey D. Luffy was the current pirate king, the captain of Straw Hat Pirates. He already had many finest women as his bedmates, yet he still desired more and more. He wanted more and more pleasurable nights, even though those new women would be as dangerous as hell.

**.**

**.**

**Tashigi: Smoker's sexy henchwoman**

She was known for years as Smoker's second hand with great sword skills. Her definition about pirate was finally redefined when she met Luffy, who taught her the real meaning of justice throughout their bodies.

"Whatever suits with your desires is justice!" Luffy grabbed the delicate body closer, kept grinding her deeper and deeper. The glasses woman shouted harshly, never thought that their lovemaking would be that wild. "Is it okay you still wearing your glasses?"

Holding her breath, Tashigi answered with great difficulties. She almost achieved her orgasm. "It's—it's perfectly—perfectly fine…"

"Shishishi, even when you betray Zoro?"

**.**

**.**

**Hina: the beauty of Marineford**

Hina was one of Marine captains, and a former classmate of notable Marine Vice Admiral Smoker. She was single and dangerous, yet cute in some ways. Since Luffy beat her long ago, she had fallen hard for him.

"Hina loves the way Luffy-sama staring at Hina right now." Hina took off her pink suits on the floor. "Hina loves when Luffy-sama finds Hina attractive."

Luffy extended his rubber hands and caught her naked body. He licked his lips as if the older woman was delicious cotton candy. He whispered softly when Hina was in his arms, "it's your hair that makes you looks awesome, shishishi!"

"Eat Hina, then… eat me passionately." Hina opened her mouth and let Luffy explored it with his heart content. That was the best french kiss ever, she might tell.

**.**

**.**

**Sadi-chan: lmpel Down sadist guard**

Luffy entered the Impel Down once more to free his best friend who was kept there for months since the Whitebeard arc. Luffy caught both of sadi-chan and her pets in one cell and treated them nicely until she begged the current Pirate King to be his slaves. His love slaves, actually.

"Whip me! Spank me harder!" Sadi-chan screamed like hell when Luffy spanked her beautiful ass with her own whip. Luffy laughed and entered her roughly. He had no idea how kinky a woman could be. Yet, he enjoyed that moment. "Oooooh~ so rough…"

"Shishishi…" Luffy laughed, placing her on his lap. He joined their bodies once more, much closer and much deeper than before. The violent over her body sent Sadi-chan into endless pleasure.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH~"

**.**

**.**

**Domino: Impel Down loyal guard **

Since Sadi-chan passed out after her extremely wild lovemaking with Luffy, Domino replaced her position to satisfy Luffy's need. Without waiting to open her clothes, Luffy ripped her panty and forced his way on her. She yelled madly and tried to run away but it was too late.

"I won't have sex before marriage!" Domino yelped, knelt before Luffy. "Please don't!"

"Shishishi…"

"STOP OR I'LL SCREAM!"

Three hours later, Domino lovingly touched Luffy's lips with her fingers. She smiled when he put her fingers one by one into his mouth, sucking them affectionately. Perhaps sex before marriage wouldn't be that bad. Perhaps becoming one of Luffy's women would be great sin, but hell, guilty pleasure always tasted like heaven.

"Take me with you anywhere, Luffy-sama…"

**.**

**.**

**Boa Hancock part 2: his forever queen**

Luffy kissed Hancock's mouth fondly, as gentle as he could. Her adorable face blushed red when she noticed he smiled at her. Luffy was her only love in the universe, and she knew damned well that he loved her so.

"Are you okay, Hancock?" Luffy raised his eyebrows curiously. He was afraid of hurting her. Yet he craved for her greatly he would turn mad for keep avoiding making love to her. "Are you…"

"Sttt—everything is okay, darling…" Hancock assured him, holding Luffy tightly. "I love you…"

Luffy pushed her slowly, keep kissing her neck. Hancock had never been that beautiful, especially since the day when she told him that she was having his child. His very first child, Luffy thought merrily.

**.**

**.**

**Nami and Robin: the ultimate threesome**

Luffy had promised himself to love only Hancock. Moreover, she was pregnant with his child. He started thinking to devote himself only to her queen when suddenly Nami and Robin appeared together in their bathing suits, taking him to the bathtub together.

"Surprise!" Nami smiled widely and rubbed Luffy real good on his back with her breasts. The joy was killing him. "Two will be better in everything, right?"

"New technique, my darling student." Robin smiled mysteriously, slowly put his shaft into her mouth. "Hope you enjoy it."

Luffy couldn't help smiling. Well, whatever… harem was the best policy so far.

"Remember, more than one hour means…"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Promise you wouldn't attack some random girls after reading this, guys.<strong>

**Feedback/flames are gladly welcomed! **


	3. His Pirate Women

**Note:** Basically, I don't intend to make this into full erotic lemon or detailed drama with significant characters development. I just want to have some fun and share it, hehehe. This part is dedicated for great reviewers from last chapter, love you guys~! Special thanks for Eleamaya who helped me to find these great women. ^^

**Warning**: disgusting scenes, foul languages, and many more

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Madness Venomania Fruit part 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of Straw Hat Pirates, was recently known as the wildest playboy in all of the sea. He had those beauties and amazingly managed to steal their hearts, visiting them one by one or even joining them all together. He had Hancock as queen, his crews as sleeping partners, his followers as lovers, and those marine women for alternative options in his wildest nights. Yet, he still wanted more rough pirates.

**.**

**.**

**Jewelry Bonney: another gluttonous personality **

Back in Shabondy Archipelago, Bonney was counted as one of eleven Supernovas. However, she had been caught during Whitebeard War. After painful months in Impel Down, she finally escaped. One thing special about Bonney was her monstrous appetite. She could eat anything without gaining fat, just like Luffy.

"Stop eating when you're doing with Luffy-sama!" Domino raised her eyebrows angrily at Bonney, who was happily eating while kept pumping on him. It was unbelievable to see someone could maintain girl on top position while chewing and eating nonstop. "Gosh, I can't believe this!"

"Shishishi…" Luffy happily laughed. "Eat anything but my meat!"

Bonney pleaded, "just one small bite?"

"ANYTHING BUT MY MEAT!"

"You're so stingy."

**.**

**.**

**Captain Alvida: the fairest woman in the sea**

Alvida was the first woman Luffy encountered in his journey to be Pirate King. She always claimed that she was beautiful, and Sube-Sube no mi, slippery devil fruit, did nothing but removing her freckles. Long ago, Luffy hit her. Since then, she felt admiring love toward Luffy.

"You're fatty, ugly woman who tortured Coby?" Luffy looked amazed by the way she looked. Alvida was very beautiful indeed. "Move away or I'll hit you!"

"Please don't leave me!" Alvida begged Luffy. "Just hit me once more!"

"Sorry, today is Hancock's time." Luffy answered blatantly. "I don't want to make her waiting."

Alvida quickly stripped her clothes in front of him. Her crews successfully collapsed with excess amount of nosebleeds. She looked stunningly beautiful.

"Guess three hours would be just fine…"

**.**

**.**

**Porche: Chopper's assistant**

In Foxy pirate, there was one sexy pirate with blue mask. The mask even made her pointy nose looked much better. One thing that she liked better than men's attention toward her sexy appearance was cute animal. This sexy woman really adored Chopper.

"After this, I'll meet Choppy?" Porche gazed at Luffy. Her big blue eyes seemed so excited when she took off her costume in seconds. "I can have him as my pet?"

"But Chopper is my doctor!"

"Ahhh, Luffy-sama…" Porche slowly moved her body, showing amazing sight between her legs. "Come on, can I have Choppy?"

"You can join my crew as my nurse!"

**.**

**.**

**Miss Valentine: lemony day ever **

Miss Valentine was Baroque Works agent, worked under Crocodile long time ago. She was working nowadays as chocolatier and shared beautiful chocolate on Valentine's Day. Luffy ordered her chocolate one day for his girls, and found out that the chocolatier was sweeter than her chocolate.

"Is it enough?" Miss Valentine covered all of Luffy's body with chocolate. He completely looked like brown mummy with those sweets. "You are so funny, kyahahaha…"

"Well, let's try first. Come here, lick it." Luffy forced Miss Valentine to give him a blowjob. Miss Valentine nodded obediently. She might have crush on Luffy. Well, who might not? He was the most powerful pirate, and an experienced one in sex.

"You are so huge, Luffy-sama…"

"Shishishi…" Luffy closed his eyes in pleasure. The sensations he felt were incredible. The movement of her tongue was such bliss. "I'm coming!"

The sweet of chocolate mixed with his liquid when he came inside Miss Valentine's mouth. She enjoyed the taste, strange but unique. Like chocolate, Luffy was addictive too.

"Give me more, Luffy-sama!" she roared. "Give me more!"

"No need of white day, then!"

**.**

**.**

**Miss Doublefinger: personal bartender**

Luffy knew Miss Doublefinger as one of Baroque Works agent, along with Vivi and Miss Valentine. She quit being badass woman and opened her own bar. She made a delicate bartender. Actually, she wasn't his type, but he enjoyed seeing her private show, special for him only.

"Lady Porcupine!" Luffy laughed, eating big piece of meat in his hands. "Show me another!"

"How about this?" Miss Doublefinger changed into bulkier form and fantastic spikes appeared from her backbone. Luffy laughed harder. "Do like it, right, Luffy-sama?"

"That's armadillo! No, that's crocodile!" Luffy tried to guess. He kept digging his nose. "Eh, can you make your inside spiky like that?"

"What inside?" Miss Doublefinger pretended that she didn't know what he meant. Luffy moved closer and slowly opened his pants. Both of them looked each other in understanding.

**.**

**.**

**Perona: his Gothic girl**

Perona was the Gothic girl the Straw Hats had met when they arrived in Thriller Bark. She always wore gothic Lolita style and surrounded by ghost. She had become Zoro's friend recently, she fell under Luffy's charm. There was something inside Luffy's cheerfulness and kindness, but his playful style drew her most to him.

"You said you would come!" Perona was so angry. "You are not cute at all, liar!"

"I had to visit Hancock last night. We have baby girl." Luffy answered innocently. He walked toward her, smiling as if he had done nothing wrong. Yet, Perona was so angry.

"Well, I will…"

"Negative hollow!"

"I should have more women…" Luffy regretted, kneel down on the floor. "I should have sex more often with all women in the world…"

"This man is so damned annoying…"

"I shouldn't have made my women pregnant… damn, I couldn't get enough sex…"

"Sometimes I wish you died." Perona shook her head. She moved and helped Luffy into their bed. "Stop whining, baby. You'll get great amount of them tonight."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, it's just for fun! <strong>

**If you feel threatened any feedbacks/flames are gladly welcomed! **


	4. The Final of His Madness

**Note:** It's the right time to put an end of this story. See you in another stories of mine, hope you enjoy reading the final chapter. ^^

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>Madness Venomania Fruit Final Chapter<strong>

**.**

**.**

The beautiful blond-haired person came closer to him, smiling. His curl locks looked so sexy Luffy couldn't stand watching her only. He needed her fast, in his bed. The beauty suddenly hugged him. Scent of her perfume reminded him of fresh-burnt tobacco.

"Let's get the main course, sweetheart."

The young woman smiled in his arms. "Say, you are so determine person."

"Shishishi… you're right." Luffy grinned. Women with great humor were always his delight. "What can I call you?"

The thrills of having another amazing sex suddenly changed into raging anger. Unexpectedly, that young woman locked him with sea-stone handcuffs. Her affectionate smile disappeared. There was only bitterness on her—his one-eyed face. Her curly eyebrows were also familiar. Dammit, Luffy hardly believed what he was looking at.

"Sanji?"

"Quite a charmer nowadays, Luffy?" Sanji threw his wig away. "Yet you hardly recognized your own crew?"

"What are you—"

"I'm here to end your filthy life."

**.**

**.**

Luffy jumped so high from the tower, but Shanks was after him. His current affair with Makino made Shanks turned mad with horrid jealousy. He was worse than Zoro, Luffy thought grimly.

"Luffy, how dare you!"

"She asked first, shishishi…" Luffy tried to curve a smile, but all he got was another cut on his body. "That hurts, Shanks!"

"Let me finish him!" Zoro raised his eyebrows, remembering how he stole Robin from his hands. "Open his handcuffs and let me fight him, one on one!"

"After he finished with me," Mihawk said coldly. The one who teased his Perona must die.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not the only one whose girls got violated by that beast!" Buggy touched his red nose. He missed Alvida's touch there. "You fucking asshole, you'll pay!"

From another room, both Hanyabal and Magellan showed up. Their faces were as red as fire. Hanyabal screamed madly, "give him to me! Becoming Pirate King is one of my ambitions after succeeding Magellan title as Head Chief of Impel Down!"

"Hell with you!" Magellan yelled harder. "You had played with Domino's and Sadi-chan feelings!"

"Shishishi…" Luffy laughed. "Want to kill me? Come and try!"

**.**

**.**

Luffy was so shocked when a dead blow struck him. The red-hot lava hand appeared beneath his chests. That damned old dog was still alive. He gulped nervously when he fell hard straight to the ground.

That's my gift for taking away my Hina."

Luffy barely ran when suddenly he faced all of his concubines. There were no loves in their eyes. Shit, not again, not when he was so vulnerable.

"There he is!"

"Nami!" Luffy forced a weak smile. He needed her in his side. "Nami, will you…"

"Stop calling me that way, you son of bitch!"

Luffy didn't understand. He was out of idea why she behaved that way. Then, Sanji showed up after her. That was a clear picture, thought Luffy. What an ideal looking couple.

"You said you love only me!" Nami yelled at him. Her pretty face was as dark as clouded sky. "Look how many women you've seduced so far! Pay me with your life!"

"I couldn't believe you did this to me, Luffy-sama!" Sadi Suki followed Robin and Nojiko who were staring at him viciously. "You tortured me so much I want to revenge you!"

"Hope he died in slowly, painful dead." Alvida said, curving her sexy mouth.

He was no longer had chance to stay alive as those women stared at him with angry glares, accusing him for being the ultimate playboy in the seas. There was no one who could save him. He was so dead.

Doflamingo smiled mockingly at him. "Your time is up, Monkey D. Luffy. This world had grown tired of what you have become lately. You shall die."

**.**

**.**

Hancock smiled to him, hugging their baby girl closely. Their baby girl looked completely like her father. Many Kujas spoke that their princess was his mini version. He had never been that proud since he received the King of Pirate title. Live couldn't be much better than this, could it be?

The beautiful empress held his hand lovingly, saying, "Luffy, I love you so much."

He would have answered that he loved her too, but those words never reflected his feelings. Since eating that devil madness venomania fruit, Luffy had lost his senses, his sanity. He had lost himself upon those blinded lusts, the urges of having women, and more women. He had been no longer himself for a long, long time.

"Luffy, have you ever loved me, just once?" Hancock had asked him one night. Her tearful eyes normally would have ripped any hearts into pieces, yet Luffy had no heart. "Have you, love?"

Damn.

Fuck.

Fucking dammit.

His eyes were so blurry he hardly saw who had just harassed him brutally, giving unstoppable deadly attacks that sent him to hell. Luffy coughed dark blood, tainted the ground around him. Shit, he didn't expect that would ever happened, especially from those, the ones he had trusted and cherished with all of his soul. Flashes of memory passed through his mind as he started to lose his consciousness.

"Hancock…"

Luffy had no time to tell Hancock that he loved her very much, deeply from his heart. All was far too late. All was lost and he was so tired, so cold. He hardly saw anything. All went black. Slowly, he closed his eyes, falling into eternal sleep.

In Isle of Women, Hancock knew that her lover was no longer alive. She just felt it. Tear slowly fell from her big, bright blue eyes.

" Oh, Luffy…"

**.**

**.**

**Monkey D. Luffy, formerly known as the Pirate King, died last night in his castle. Some mentioned that world would be much better place without him. There are rumors that his position as Pirate King will be replaced by great royal shichibukai, Trafalgar Law. **

**.**

**.**

Princess Shirahoshi pouted her lips in great sadness when she read the news. "Now Luffy is gone, who could satisfy me anyway? No penis would be as big as him… oh, can't believe he's dead…"

Jinbei heard her complains, and he was trying to comfort her. Hell, he was trying to grab the chance actually. "Princess, if you don't mind—"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAKING THAT WAY TO ME!"

Much later, Jinbei the hero of Ryuuguu kingdom was found dead, killed by deadly poisonous sea beasts and sea creatures. No one ever knew the real reason behind his death.

**.**

**.**

***FIN***

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>There goes another dirty story. Of course, I wouldn't stop here and I'll keep writing this dirty yet insane genre. Besides, writing this kind of thing is rather pleasurable at some points. Perhaps in the future I'll write another harem. Yet, I don't have any idea now.<p>

Much praises for awesome reviewers, **Mad— the awesomeman, Namikaze luffy, Delax, Vaynard, AussieScum, Natsu D. Luffy, Mireee3D2Y, FanficAA, Autism Boy**, and **Pannie** the only flamer. I couldn't write this without you all! This final chapter is presented for all of you. Hope you like it, guys!

Last, special thanks for Gakupo Kamui for his sexy video _Madness of Duke Venomania_ who heavily inspired this fic. ^^


End file.
